


Love, Hermione

by pandora_rose_xo



Series: Dramione does To All The Boys I've Loved Before [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dramione Rom Com Fest, F/M, Fake Dating, Feelings develop, Fluff, Hermione has unrequited crushes, Work In Progress, eventual Dramione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: When Hermione leaves some personal letters lying around in a sleepy haze, Dobby comes across them, and trying to be helpful delivers them to their recipients. Who were never supposed to see them.
Relationships: Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy - Relationship
Series: Dramione does To All The Boys I've Loved Before [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975033
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Dramione RomCom Fest





	Love, Hermione

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneRomComFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneRomComFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**   
>  _To All the Boys I've Loved Before (2018)_
> 
> My muse has flown with this one, it will be a 4 part series with some related one-shots. I plan on working on the rest over NaNoWriMo. I hope people enjoy it as much as I am planning and writing it. 
> 
> Thank you to my Alpha and Beta, sorry this seems to have become a huge project. I am beyond grateful for your advice and help.

_Hermione walked into the Room of Requirement astounded to find that it looked like a den she had made during one summer of her childhood. However, she was more shocked to see Harry sitting there, and wondered how he had found this place. She thought that it was her little secret. Nonetheless, she was glad that he was here. If she was going to share this particular secret with anyone, it would be with Harry._

_She wanted him to know her completely, heart and soul. The way she wanted to know him. She went and sat down beside him, but before she could speak he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him. She breathed in his smell of broom polish, pumpkin juice, lemon oil and burnt sugar, as familiar to her as her own, and more comforting than anything else in existence. They sat like that for Merlin knew how long, and she was happy and content and would have stayed like that forever._

Hermione jolted awake and blearily glanced around her. The Common Room was empty, other than the cat that was scratching at one of the chairs, and she cursed it under her breath for waking her. Sitting up, she looked down at her books that she had been using as a cushion and was grateful to see that she hadn’t dribbled on them in her stupor. She rubbed at her eyes before stretching her arms above her head to get some feeling back into them, before quickly sweeping her books, quills and parchment into her bag. With a wide yawn, she got to her feet and headed towards the girls’ dormitories, and her bed. 

Down in the kitchens, the Gryffindor Crest began glowing, signalling that the Common Room was _finally_ empty. Dobby, being on Gryffindor Tower duty tonight, immediately disappeared with a crack. 

He arrives in the empty Common Room and is pleasantly surprised to find that it isn't in as much of a disarray as he had expected it to be, in his experience, the Gryffindors tend to be rowdier and leave more of a mess than the other houses. With a snap of his fingers the discarded scraps, rolls and balls of parchment zoom their way towards him from every nook and cranny that they had been shoved in. He was just about to throw it all on the dwindling fire when he noticed some pristine scrolls tied with ribbons. He pulled them out and noticed names written on them in a familiar hand. All but one of them contained names he knew, so Dobby vowed to himself to deliver them to their intended recipients to help Hermione. 

As quietly as he could Dobby headed up the stairs to the sixth year boys dormitory. Once inside, he laid the scrolls on the correct bedside tables, double- and triple-checking they were the correct ones. He was about to turn and leave when he heard movement from Neville's bed. He stopped in his tracks, waiting to see if the boy would wake. When he didn't Dobby made his way to the door, quickly and quietly. He turned and took one last look to make sure nothing was out of place before slipping out of the door and silently closing it behind him. 

He finished his work within Gryffindor Tower swiftly and left, making sure he had the scrolls safely with him. He didn't apparate this time as he had two other places he needed to go before returning to the kitchens. The Owlery first, to post one of the letters and then down to the Slytherin Dungeons to deliver the remaining two. 

:: :: :: 

Hermione woke up the next day like a bear with a sore head. It was as if she had been doing shots of Ogden’s Finest all night rather than studying. She knew that she hadn’t slept enough, and she would give anything to be able to just roll back over and return to her dream world. However, the empty beds around her let her know she had slept in and needed to get up if she wanted to have a chance of any form of breakfast before her morning classes. 

She eased herself up, with a groan, swinging her legs off the side of her bed and changed from her pyjamas into her uniform. The final thing she did was pin her prefect’s badge on, adjusting it so that it lay just right. A quick spray of deodorant and a few squirts of her favourite perfume, and she grabbed her bag to head out of the door. She glanced in the full-length mirror on the back of the door on her way out and cursed her unruly curls. She tried to smooth them out a bit, before giving up and throwing them up messily into a bun with the hair elastic on her wrist. satisfied that it would pass, she headed out of the dorm and rushed off to breakfast. 

As Hermione strode through the deserted hallways, her thoughts drifted away from her. She felt a warm, soft, and comforting hand slip into her own, a hand that wasn't actually there. It felt real, and if she looked beside her there were a pair of overly familiar green eyes staring back at her from behind a pair of round glasses. She smiled at him, open, warm and inviting. The secret smile she wants to wear whenever she is near Harry. The smile she keeps to herself so she doesn't give away her feelings. 

The pressure in her hand felt so real, and she could smell his tell-tale scent. Her heart fluttered as she walked, she felt happier and lighter than she had in months and didn't want this feeling to end. It was perfect, it was priceless, but it was only in her head. The logical part of her mind knew that, but her hidden romantic streak wished more than anything that it could be real. Stuck in her imagination she didn’t see the petite blonde up ahead until she had bumped into her. 

“You okay?” Luna asked, a bright smile on her face. “Are you headed down to breakfast?” she asked linking arms with Hermione and led them down towards The Great Hall. 

“I’m not bad,” Hermione fibbed, a little flushed from her daydreaming. 

“Are you sure, you seem to have a few Wrackspurts around you,” Luna observes kindly. “Nothing to worry about though, their effects are only temporary.” 

She smiled. “If there was anything, I hope that you know you could talk to me and I wouldn’t breathe a word about anything to anyone.” 

Hermione was grateful for the offer but was unsure about that. She hadn’t divulged her crushes, or the five letters safely stowed away in her trunk upstairs to anyone. She couldn’t exactly tell Ginny, or Harry, she didn’t really want to tell any of the other boys lest Harry found out somehow. She hadn’t considered telling Luna, though. 

“Maybe, could we meet up later, after classes?” she asked, hoping that she would agree. Sharing this secret would help, would make it feel less like a burden, as her feelings were something wrong, falling for your best friend and someone who is with a girl who is as close to her as a sister. Maybe Luna could give her some advice on what to do?

As they got closer to the Hall the voices of the other students could be gradually heard, and Hermione spotted Pansy loitering in the Entrance Hall.

“Oh look, Granger and Loony, how sweet,” Pansy smirked as she saw them coming down the stairs. “Couldn’t we be bothered to do our hair this morning Granger?” 

“Hush it, Pans,” Luna said with a smirk of her own. “At least her hair has character unlike that curtain of yours.” 

“Now, now, girls,” Draco drawled as he came up and draped an arm over Pansy’s shoulders. Hermione averted her gaze in order to hide the flash of jealousy that she felt at seeing him being so familiar with Pansy, wishing that she was in Pansy’s place. 

“Should we go in love? Leave the riff-raff to whatever they were doing?” 

“Sure,” Pansy said, flashing a fake smile back at Hermione and Luna as he led her into breakfast. 

“Pompous prats,” Luna muttered and then turned to Hermione. “Forget them. Besides, it’s food time.” She then let go and skipped into the hall humming, leaving Hermione to find her way over to the Gryffindor table herself to find her friends. 

:: :: ::

Hermione was leaving Charms and heading to the Library, as she had a free period and wanted to get some alone time to focus on her Ancient Runes homework in peace, when she was accosted, out of nowhere, by Draco Malfoy. 

“Granger,” he hissed as he dragged her by the arm into an alcove off the hallway, “Is this some bloody joke?” He demanded, shoving some parchment at her. It was an open scroll, one that she recognised immediately. She couldn’t move, as if she was frozen to the spot. She went cold and felt like she was about to faint as it sunk in. He had his letter, did that mean the others had theirs too?

“Where - where did you get this?” Hermione stammered, her eyes fixed on the scroll of parchment. How could he have it? Did that mean that the others had theirs too? 

Her question was answered as she saw Harry approaching, a matching scroll in his hand, and her heart fell to her boots. How could this have happened? She was always so careful with them, she wouldn’t have sent them, and she never intended to. They were hers, to remind her that she was capable of love, and having strong feelings for someone. They were never intended to be seen by anyone other than herself. 

Harry was getting closer, a dazed look on his face as he searched the crowd for her. When he finally caught sight of her, She grasped Draco by the hands and stepped closer to him, nose to nose, and kissed him. 

Lightly, it was just a butterfly kiss on his cheek, and she prayed that he didn’t have a disgusted look on his face and that he would hear her out when she explained it all to him. When she broke away, she could see Harry rushing away, she looked at Draco and saw that his face looked thunderous. Though, there was a wetness in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. 

“You need to explain, _this_ ,” he waved the parchment, “and what the hell _that_ was.” He yanked his hands out of her grip. 

“Lucky for you I need to head to class, but we have Prefect Duty tonight, so get your act together by then and you can explain yourself then.” He then shoved the parchment in his bag as he pushed past her and stalked off. 

Hermione stared at the back of his head until she couldn’t see it in the crowd any longer, and slid down the wall and sat on the floor, face in her hands. 

What had just happened?


End file.
